fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot
This article is for , Lancelot. For 4 , see Lancelot (Saber). Black Knight, Mad Dog |voicea = Okiayu Ryoutarou |illus = Koyama Hirokazu |class = Berserker |atk = 1,746/10,477 |hp = 1,652/10,327 |gatk = 12,685 |ghp = 12,521 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QABBB |mlevel = 80 |id = 48 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 52% |starabsorption = 10 |stargeneration = 5% |npchargeatk = 0.5% |npchargedef = 5% |growthc = S |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Insane }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 10%. |img2 = Bite |name2 = Mad Enhancement |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own Buster performance by 6%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |24}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |48}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to reduce enemy's critical attack chance for 3 turns when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Heracles and Beowulf. *NP Rank changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order -LAP 2-, 10 September 2018 Update. **With this his NP animation included a JASDF Mitsubishi F-15J jet fighter and his old M61 Vulcan rotary cannon. **His normal attacks now include a Barrett M82 anti-materiel sniper rifle and a classic Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun. Images Saint Graphs= Lancelot1.png|Stage 1 Lancelot2.png|Stage 2 Lancelot3.png|Stage 3 Lancelot4.png|Stage 4 Lancelotaf.png|April Fool LancelotArcadeCardStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= Lanceloticon.png|Stage 1 LancelotStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 LancelotStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 LancelotFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S048 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S048 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S048 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Lancelot NewSprite1.png|Sprite 1 Lancelot NewSprite2.png|Sprite 2 Lancelot NewSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S048 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S048 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S048 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo048.png|NP Logo lancelotsprite1.png|Sprite 1(Old) lancelotsprite2.png|Sprite 2(Old) lancelotsprite3.png|Sprite 3(Old) S048 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S048 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S048 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Lancelot weapon.png|Pole and Arondight Sprite Lancelot weapons 2.png|Barrett M82 and SMG MP5 |-| Expression Sheets= Lancelot 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Lancelot 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Lancelot 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= LancelotZerkVACE.png|Someone's Sword (Valentine CE) |-| Others= LancelotArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) LancelotArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) LancelotArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Extella Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Orleans